Lord Amongst Serpents
by JKs Harry
Summary: [Incomplete] 6th yr fic - Harry's summer - 2 Hogwarts - includes a darker Harry - parseltongue, dueling, action, Quidditch, betrayal, power, magic, pets, animals and romance? No slash, Ootp spoilers, RR pls! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Lord Amongst Serpents

**By JKs Harry a.k.a. Alan.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and places etc in this story, JK Rowling does. I only own the plot of which I don't think JKR will really want. 

**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is my second fiction. My first fan fiction that I wrote was rushed and under planned, I hope to rectify this in this fiction and I have learned a lot from writing my first fic. I have a lot of good ideas for this fic and have a set direction that I want to go in. I hope that you enjoy this, updates should be fairly frequent, so, enjoy…

Chapter 1: Resolve 

Harry Potter had returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry three days previous. He was now sat on his rickety bed in the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, thinking. Harry was not just an ordinary wizard, he was a powerful wizard who had seen and experienced more than his fair share of pain and suffering; he was the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Harry was lay on his bed, staring nonchalantly up at his blank ceiling, thinking over the past five years of his life as a wizard. He thought back to his first year at Hogwarts when he faced Voldemort, no, Tom, and saved the philosopher's stone. He thought about how almost the whole population of Hogwarts had turned against him in his second year when they found out that he was a parselmouth, how he had killed a _Basilisk_ and saved Ginny. He thought about how he had fought off a hundred dementors in his third year and saved his godfather. He thought back to his fourth year when he had been unwillingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament and how Ron had turned against him out of jealousy and how he had participated in the resurrection of Tom and then duelled with him, barely escaped with his life, clutching the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory in his arms. The he thought back to his fifth year and all the trouble that had occurred, ultimately resulting in the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. 

Harry just sat there and thought about it all. Analysing every detail until he had come to an understanding with himself. In his three days back at his Aunt and Uncles house, he had barley left the solitude of his bedroom and when he had left, only to eat or go to the bathroom. His relatives did not complain, partially because the look in his dimmed eyes was enough to make a person's blood rum cold and partially because of the warning they had received before departing from King's Cross Station three days ago. 

Harry remained in silence upon his bed for another hour or two before he suddenly shot up, sitting straight up in his bed, life returning to his eyes slowly, though they still looked haunted. He had just made a decision. No longer was he going to be manipulated. No longer was he going to let other people run his life for him. No longer was he going to wallow in self-pity, wasting his life away. He decided that e was going to learn all that he could. Study until he knew more than Tom and Dumbledore combined. He was going to become powerful enough to vanquish Tom and exact revenge upon the unworthy soul of Belatrix Lestrange, his godfather's murderer! 

So, with his newfound resolve, Harry decided that he would start now. With that thought, Harry rushed over to his trunk that he was allowed to keep by his desk, threw open the lid and pulled out a stack of schoolbooks. He ran to his bed and picked off the book upon the top of the pile and began reading. 

A few hours later and Harry had read threw a small pile of books, much to his surprise. He had started with his first yearbooks with the intent of working his way up to his fifth yearbooks and then beyond. Even after such a short while of reading, Harry had begun to understand why he had some problems with some of the more advanced spells that he knew. It was simply a lack of concentration, dedication and understanding. His knowledge of magical theory had already expanded and whilst reading a first year book on transfiguration, he had spotted a connection between simple object transfiguration and more complex animal transfiguration, something he was sure would help him with fifth year transfiguration work. 

He was deeply absorbed in a charms text when a loud tap, tap, tap disturbed him coming from his window. He immediately rushed over to his window to let in the awaiting owl that was perched upon his window ledge. Upon opening his window, a large barn owl fluttered into his bedroom and perched upon the back of his chair by his slightly battered desk, and began to shuffle his wings importantly. Harry quickly untied the letter that was attached to the owl's leg and unfolded the parchment bearing the Hogwarts seal, stamped in red wax. He then began to read the letter, unconsciously admiring the fine penmanship of the sender. The letter read as follows:

**_Dear Harry,_**

****

**_I hope that you find yourself well. I know that the death of Sirius is a hard blow but you must remember that Sirius died fighting for the light and that it does not on to dwell on the past. Please remember to owl Headquarters every three or four days to let us know that you're okay because you must not forget Harry, there are a lot of people who care about you and want the best for you. Now, this summer, I am afraid that for your own safety I cannot allow anybody to owl you over the summer in case your residence is discovered. You must remain at your Aunt and Uncle's house until 1st September, or, if we are careful, the week prior. _**

****

**_However, with your consent, it will be possible for a selection of order members to visit you regularly whilst at Privet Drive to provide you with adequate training in light of the prophesy. I am sure you will agree that it is necessary. It may please you to know that young Master Weasley and young Miss Granger are also going to be receiving such training as I have already arranged with them. Send a reply as soon as you can and I will contact you by safer means than owl post when you need to be informed of anything of importance. Until then, remain safe Harry, _**

****

Albus Dumbledore 

P.S. Enclosed is a clipping form the Daily Prophet that I am sure will grab your interest!

Harry re-read the letter from Dumbledore one more time before dismissing the barn owl that was still perched upon his chair back and then decided to take a look at the enclosed article from the Daily Prophet. It read as follows:

MINISTER REDUCES RESTRICTION FOR UNDERAGE WIZARDRY 

****

In reply to the hundreds of worried parents throughout the Wizarding community, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic reduced the age for the restriction of underage wizardry in light of You-Know-Who's return. Now, people over the age of 14 are legally permitted to use magic outside of wizarding schools. However, the Minister is adamant about the fact that any abuse of this privilege resulting in the breach of the Statue of Secrecy will be punished severely. 

****

Harry was now happier than he had been since his return to Privet Drive. _He could do magic! _He then re-read Dumbledore's letter one more time, trying to decipher any hidden messages. After ten minutes, content with his assessment of Dumbledore's letter, Harry placed it in his top desk draw and returned to his readings. 

*****

Dumbledore was seated at the head of the dining table in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, enjoying a fine cooked meal by Molly Weasley. Seated around the table was the entire Weasley clan, Hermione, Minerva McGonagall and an assortment of order members that fortunate enough to have time to enjoy a pleasant dinner at order Headquarters. 

It had now been almost a week since Dumbledore had sent the letter to Harry containing all sorts of information. His heart was heavy as there had been no reply as of yet and Minerva also expressed this concern as they chatted quietly amongst the mixed conversations being thrown about the dinner table. 

Halfway through the dinner, the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed when a beautiful snowy white owl swooped into the room dropping a sealed envelope in the middle of the table. A deadly hush fell over the occupants of the kitchen as the owl that everybody recognised as Hedwig, flew out of the room immediately after delivering the letter. It was Albus who finally picked up the letter and looked upon the front of the yellowed envelope. It read: **_To Everyone_**. 

Reluctantly, Dumbledore announced that the letter was addressed to all present and it was with slightly unsteady hands that he unsealed the envelope and withdrew the letter from within. He unfolded the letter, to be greeted by handwriting that was quite sophisticated, quite unlike Harry's usual scrawl, and then he began to read. The letter read as follows:

**_To all present, _**

****

**_I am fine. I have come to terms with Sirius' death and have no intentions of dwelling on the past. In response to your reminder to write every three days, I have decided against this. I a perfectly well and have no intentions of being any other way for the remainder of the summer, so I will not be writing every three days to achieve nothing except the depletion of my stores of parchment and ink. _**

****

**_Although your offer to be trained by various order members is indeed generous and considerate, I kindly decline as I do not wish to be over-run with sympathetic, stick-waving tutors, who no doubt, will be following your orders, Dumbledore, to the letter. _**

****

**_I understand that you may have order members watching my house, if I see or hear so much as a whisper from anybody even remotely related with the order they will seriously regret it! I am perfectly content with spending the remainder of the summer here at Privet Drive and so I shall not be travelling to Headquarters a week before September 1st. Hope your all well, _**

****

**_Harry. _**

****

**_P.S. Molly, please don't cry, and Dumbledore, put that twinkle back in your eye right now! See you in the new school year! _**

****

To say that the occupants of the room were shocked would be a huge understatement. Molly who had indeed been crying at the uncharacteristically emotionless letter from Harry ended up being between bursting into tears of joy at Harry calling her Molly and complete shock that Harry knew her so well as to say that in a letter. Dumbledore, whose eye's twinkle had been vanishing rapidly, returned somewhat at the words from Harry, and he even let out a little chuckle. 

Hermione seemed to be shocked that Harry could write something so secretive yet revealing in such a sophisticated way and was lost in concentration trying to decipher the letter. Ron however, could not disguise the look of pure glee that was plastered across his face at the prospect of being trained by qualified aurors and learning things that Harry could only dream of. _He was going to out-do the Boy-Who-Lived!_

*****

Harry was sat on his bed in his bedroom at 4 Privet Drive. He was smiling by the thought alone of Dumbledore and all the order reading his letter. He was now reading his last fifth yearbooks as he had gone through all his others already. He had enrolled in a martial arts class at his local gym and was slowly building an admirable physique. However, he was faced with a rather large problem. He could do magic, yes, but he needed to be able to do unregistered magic. He knew that the Ministry of Magic had detectors that read what magic was being used and so he didn't want Dumbledore to know what he was practising and what he wasn't. The answer came to him whilst he was reading a DADA book that he had bought from Hogsmeade last year. The book was entitled: **Dealings With Vampires **by** Vlad Tombsorrow**. 

Whilst Harry was reading this book, he came across a rather interesting paragraph that described exactly what he needed. The passage read as follows:

Vampires are very secretive when it comes to business concerning their own kind. Although vampires possess the ability to use magic, it is rarely heard of a vampire performing magic. It has confused many Ministries' of Magic on how vampire communities use magic without being detected by Ministry Magic Detectors. Some experienced vampire hunters claim to have witnessed vampires using some type of clear crystals that distort the aura of magic, making it undetectable to Ministry Magic Detectors though all Ministry authorities deny the existence of such crystals. 

Harry had found his answer. He had a very good reason to believe the existence of such crystals: _since when have the Ministry of magic ever told the truth!_ With this thought, Harry had found the solution to his problem and now he could begin his practical training. All he had to do was get hold of some of these crystals. This with the fact that Harry needed supplies and new material to study made Harry decided that a trip to Diagon Alley was in order. 

Making sure that he had his Gringotts vault key, some left over floo powder from last year, a large cloak with hood and his wand, Harry set out for Mrs. Figgs' house after informing his Aunt and Uncle to use the floo network. After crossing the street to Arabella Figgs' house, he proceeded to knock on her front door and was greeted warmly by a slightly nervous looking Mrs. Figg. 

"Hello Harry. What brings you here?" she asked with slight suspicion in her voice. 

"Hi Mrs. Figg. I came by because I need to use your fireplace. Is that alright?"

"Well, come on in Harry. There's someone here who will want to speak with you" with definite nervousness in her voice. 

Harry followed Mrs. Figg into her house and through into her living room where he was greeted by a smiling…

**A/N**: I think that I'll leave it there for my first chapter. I hope that you like it because I have some big plans for this. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you think. Tell me if it's good or bad and then depending on what you think, I'll either release or not release the next chapter. Thank you! 

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Amongst Serpents

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters and places etc in this story, JK Rowling does. I only own the plot of which I don't think JKR will really want. 

A/N: Hey everybody! I would firstly like to thank everybody who reviewed. Now, I would also like to say that I have decided to not continue with my other story due to various reasons and instead focus on this story, which should result in good chapters and frequent updates! Well, before I give you the chapter I am going to reply to all the reviews I received for my first chapter, I also hope that you will review this chapter and tell me your thoughts on its progress. 

Death: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad that you liked my first chapter. 

SiriuslyObsessed: Thanks for reviewing! Okay, I will try to answer all of your questions with satisfying answers. The owl comment: well this is how I see it. Bellatrix Lestrange, being Sirius' cousin knows about 12 Grimmauld Place and has told Vodemort. However, even though the "dark side" suspects that this is indeed the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, they cannot find it because Dumbledore is the secret keeper of the location. Instead, they are watching where they _think_ 12 Grimmauld Place is and are trying to intercept owls etc that are travelling from/to/through Headquarters. That is why if Harry sends Hedwig with a letter saying that he is all right _into_ Headquarters, and then leaves Headquarters with no letters then it would be pointless to intercept. Also, Hedwig can fly "home" without being followed or traced because as it has been said many a time; she is a smart owl. She would just take a long route "home" and fly in groups of owls so that it is near impossible for a person to follow her. Well, I hope that that has answered your question there. Okay, the training thing. I agree with you that only Harry should receive training, but in this case it is going to work quite well I think. Ron and Hermione are going to receive training from the order and Harry is going to train himself; can you guess who is going to be more powerful? I thought that Ron should receive training to inflate his ego and this will be essential for the plot later on! Trust me on that – Harry will defiantly be showing some independence. Now onto the Molly thing; it means a lot to Molly that Harry would call her by her first name because he is like a son to her and the trust and care that he feels for her to call her by her first name is quite moving to Molly. At least that is how I view it, it was not meant for disrespect, but to show that Harry cares about the Weasleys (well, almost all of the Weasleys anyway) – Percy for now and Ron to come probably. When Harry calls Dumbledore "Dumbledore", it is because he no longer fully trusts or respects the old man as he once did (lying about the prophesy) and so he calls him by the name he sees fit. Quite fitting that it is also how Voldemort refers to him (book 5)! Well, you might have guessed that Ron isn't my favourite character either and well I just had to leave it at a cliffhanger, its what we do! Anyway, enjoyed your review, hope you review this chapter always a pleasure, never a chore! 

CuriOuS: Hey, enjoy your reviews; they are always so full of life, lol! Well, the Molly question I have answered in the reply to SiriuslyObsessed above and well I am sorry if you liked the other story of mine, but I'm sure that this story will be even better, hope so anyway! 

Phoenix marauder: Hey! Thanks for the review; it really made me glad that I wrote this chapter! Well, I'm glad that you like the length of my chapter and thanks for the awesome review! 

Kirschman: Hey! Thanks for reviewing; I don't really know that many stories like this one, I'm going to take this story into quite a unique direction. If I find any really good ones though, I'll let you know. However, there are some ones that are in the same genre as mine. Check out the story of SiriuslyObsessed and CuriOuS, as those two are quite good! I'll post some other stories in my next chapter! 

Roger Stoltz: Hey! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story so far! 

I – HATE – CLIFF – HANGERS: I don't get it, are you trying to tell me something with your name? Only joking. This chapter is dedicated to you because of the simple fact that I liked your review. Thanks for reviewing, and I won't leave this chapter at such a cliffhanger, okay? 

Façade1: Hey! Thanks for reviewing; I also think that this story has potential, though being the author I probably should. I have some big plans for this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. 

Well thanks for reviewing everybody! Now on with the chapter, enjoy…

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Harry followed Mrs. Figg into her house and through into her living room where he was greeted by a smiling Albus Dumbledore. 

'Hello Harry! I see that you are indeed well, though from the letter that you sent the order and I, I am not too sure about that…' Dumbledore drifted off and his piercing gaze was locked on Harry. 

'Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine. Now, if you will excuse me I have some business to attend to.' Harry then began to move towards the fireplace but found in mid-step that he couldn't. Dumbledore was still staring deeply into his eyes, not braking contact in the slightest. That is when it dawned on Harry. He could feel Dumbledore creeping within the recesses of his mind. 

'Where is it that you are going Harry?' asked Dumbledore, in a calm voice, though never braking eye contact. 

Harry was about to try to clear his mind when another thought occurred to him. Instead of making his mind blank, he began to focus on Quidditch and nothing but Quidditch. He was leaving no room for thought, only Quidditch. Then he began to push the thoughts of Quidditch through his mind, pushing everything else out. 

'Just to see a friend.' Harry said calmly, still thinking about Quidditch. He didn't want Dumbledore to know where he was going, in fear that he wouldn't be allowed or that he would be followed and his plan to purchase some magic distortion crystals be foiled. 

At that statement, Dumbledore began to blink furiously, as if he had just been slapped in the face. He had a look of utter shock and confusion plastered across his age-worn face. 

Harry was deep down inside furious. How could Dumbledore enter his mind without his permission like that! Whilst Dumbledore was still a little disorientated he threw some floo powder into Mrs. Figg's fireplace and watched as emerald green flames sprung to life. He stepped into the grate and quickly cast a silencing and a follow-me-not spell upon the fireplace so that Dumbledore couldn't follow him. 

With that, Harry shouted out 'DIAGON ALLEY!' and was swept away in a swirl of green flames. Dumbledore was left alone in the living room of Mrs Figg's house, with no idea as to where Harry had just gone. Instead, he decided to wait for Harry's return. 

*****

Harry stumbled slightly as he emerged from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. He looked around the pub to see a few people here and there, some drinking, others smoking pipes. Without a word he walked through the pub and out of the back door where the entrance to Diagon Alley was located. He quickly threw on his cloak and secured the hood so that his features were masked in shadow. Then he tapped the brick wall so that the arch leading into Diagon Alley stood in front of him. 

He glanced around Diagon Alley as he made his way through the crowds towards Gringotts. It seemed that Diagon Alley was as busy and full of life as he remembered it. To the untrained eye, Voldemort's return had had no effects upon Diagon Alley, but upon closer inspection he could see how people were walking in groups and the odd suspicious glance would be shot his way. I must look quite formidable in a dark black cloak and hood, he mused. 

Harry was soon stood at a counter in Gringotts bank, faced with a rather devilish looking goblin. 

'Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I would like to take some money out of my vault if you please.' Harry stated calmly. 

'Why of course, have you got your key Mr. Potter?' inquired the goblin. 

Twenty minutes later and Harry was stood in the entrance to his vault, looking at all of his money that seemed to have swelled since the last time he visited. Harry didn't waste any time in filling a small pouch provided by the goblin full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. The pouch was magically enlarged so that inside the rather small looking sack was a fairly large area, enough to fit about an eighth of his fortune in. He quickly filled the pouch and then returned to the cart with an impatient goblin at the helm. 

Another twenty minutes later and Harry was once again in the servicing area of Gringotts. He decided that he may need some Muggle money so with the help of a less-devilish looking goblin, converted a portion of his wizarding gold into Muggle pounds. 

Upon leaving Gringotts Harry had to take a minute to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the light outside, after spending near an hour in the dark places under London. He decide that he would need a new trunk as his old one was just not big enough for all of the possessions that he had accumulated within his five years in the magical world. He had his heart set on a trunk like Mad-eye Moody had had in his fourth year at Hogwarts, or rather, Barty Crouch Junior. He entered a store called "Greyfina Trunk's Bags and Accessories" and began browsing. After ten minutes of looking at all sorts of different trunks he finally found the perfect one. The display card read:

The brand new **Serpent 2000 Mutli Trunk**! 

This new trunk is the latest in trunk technology. It is fully equipped with:

· 10 magically expanded rooms (various sizes)

· Ladder access to larger rooms

· Feather light, no weight limits

· Shrink feature for easy handling (matchbox size) at the press of a button

· Heavily warded against theft, visual penetration and much more

· Password protected access (optional for user, password changeable for user)

Only 207 Galleons 11 Sickles!

The trunk was the same size (on the outside) as his old trunk. However, this trunk looked wicked! It was a jet-black colour with silver hinges and a large silver latch. It had a silver snake emblem upon the front that was curved and looked very wicked. Harry decided that this was the trunk that he wanted. 

He asked the shop assistant to fetch him one of the Serpent 2000 Multi Trunks and whilst he was waiting he took a look at the selection of bags and satchels, as he was in need of a satchel for school and everyday wear that could accommodate various possessions. Always come prepared, and never be caught unaware, he mused. 

Harry soon came across a rather handsome looking satchel. It was made of black leather, had a single shoulder strap, a front flap with the same silver snake emblem that was on his new trunk. The satchel had two latches, one on either side of the front, leather strap in the shape of a snakes heads biting into a long bar beneath the head. Both latches and the snake emblem were made of silver as well as the two small bars below the latches that the snakes' heads were biting into. To open it, the snakes' heads would have to relinquish their hold upon the bars and then the flap would be free to be opened. Harry then took a look at the small sign by the side of the satchel. It read:

The brand new **Serpent 2000 Multi Satchel**! 

This new satchel is the latest in casual wear storage technology. It is fully equipped with: 

· 1 magically expanded room

· Feather light, no weight limits 

· Heavily warded against theft, visual penetration and much more

· Password protected access (optional for user, password changeable for user) 

Only 22 Galleons 3 Sickles 17 Knuts!

Harry quickly decided to pick up one of these satchels. He paid the shop assistant and then set a password for his trunk: Salazar. Though he said the password in parseltongue so that it would be harder for a person to gain access to his trunk because to be a parselmouth is a rare ability indeed and so increasing the security of his possessions. He also set the password for his satchel in parseltongue: Basilisk. 

Setting out into Diagon Alley once more, with his shrunken trunk placed carefully in his satchel that was strapped across his shoulder. Harry now set off for "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" to buy some new robes and such clothing. In the shop he bought 3 new Hogwarts robes due to his growth spurt, along with a few handsome dress robes, a pair of dragon hide boots (Horntail), a pair of finger-less dragon hide gloves (Horntail) and a Tebo* hide vest that was terribly expensive. 

Harry's next stop was "Flourish and Blotts" where he purchased a great number of books on many different topics including charms, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, herbology, care of magical creatures, potions, duelling, Quidditch, animagi, metamorphagi (spelling?), magical theory, magic not requiring a wand, wand-less magic and many other subjects. Harry had almost cleaned out the store when he was finished choosing what books to buy, he even wondered how he was going to read them all, but quickly rid himself of that thought, he was going to read each and every one and more; he was going to become the most powerful wizard ever!

When Harry was paying for his books at the counter two other books that he hadn't noticed before caught his eye. On a bottom shelf, layered with dust stood two old-looking, black, leather-bound books. Both books looked identical except for the clasps on each one that differed. On one of the books the clasp was made of silver and was in the shape of a snake's head, on the other the clasp was also made of silver but was in the shape of some sort of bird; a phoenix upon closer inspection. Harry decided that he wanted the two books, though he didn't know why. 

He took the two books and whilst paying for them the shop assistant who was serving him asked him if he was sure about purchasing those two books in particular. The man behind the counter informed Harry that nobody had been able to even open the books; that no matter what they tried, the clasps would not come undone. However, Harry was not to be dissuaded from buying the two books. After paying, he enlisted the aid of three shop assistants who carefully helped him put all of his books into his new trunk, room 3, that was the size of his old trunk inside x3, though they shrunk his miniature library of books first. 

Harry left the store almost two hours later and 519 Galleons lighter. His next stop was a rather large modern store full of all sorts of clothing. It was called "Wicked Wear for The Modern Witch And Wizard" and it was what Harry needed; casual wizard wear. After looking around the shop for a while, Harry found a few things that he liked. Most of the clothing inside was quite strange and Harry was leaning towards the darker coloured items of clothing that seemed to suit him. After another hour of walking around the store, Harry had a complete wardrobe of wizard style clothing. 

Within the store was also a corner devoted to all sorts of things like jewellery and accessories. Harry, when looking in this section of the store came across an earring in the shape of a serpentine snake, black diamond, dangling slightly, it looked exactly like the emblem upon his trunk except black and not silver. He decided to buy it and get his ear pierced whilst he was there. The woman, who was in charge of ear piercing placed the earring to his left earlobe, then placed the tip of her wand upon the earring and the next thing Harry felt was a small stinging pain that vanished almost instantly and the earring was dangling from his left ear. 

Also, Harry found a silver band ring that looked very majestic. It had a curving snake travelling the length of the band in black diamond and Harry decided that he would charm all of his "jewellery" and such items so that they possess protective qualities (always be prepared, and never be caught unaware), and with that he also bought the ring.  

Harry then left to finish his shopping. He went to an Auror Supplies store where he bought a number of books, dark detectors and a handy wand holster that attached to the forearm providing quick access to your wand and keeping it hidden, quite handy. 

Harry also bought a number of potion supplies and about every potions ingredient there was to buy from the apothecary's. Harry also made a trip to buy some stationary that he needed. He bought a rather handsome Phoenix feather quill (extremely expensive as the phoenix had black feathers tinged with silver, remarkable really, only quill of its kind) and some water repellent parchment. He also bought a few bottles of instant drying, non-smudge, water resistant black ink. 

The next place that Harry visited was Knocturn Alley, a place that he had only been one other time. As he walked through Knocturn Alley he remembered the shop in which he had been in upon his previous visit and recalled that it dealt in a number of "unsavoury" items. With these thoughts paying about his mind, Harry made his way to the store called "Borgin and Burkes". Upon entering he was greeted by the man he remembered as Mr. Borgin. 

'Ah, greetings Mr?'

'My name is of no importance. I come on business and have no time for pleasantries.'

'I see. Then what is the business that you are here upon?' 

'I require some books. As many as you have, everything.'

'That can be arranged, though I warn you that some of the books in my possession are quite…expensive and…rare.'

'Money is no object Mr. Borgin.'

After Mr. Borgin had collected all of the books in his shop, he shrunk them all and gave them to Harry who placed them in his trunk. To Harry's great amusement, Mr. Borgin paled considerably when Harry spoke the password for his satchel and trunk, after all, parselmouths are widely known as dark wizards. 

'Will that be all?' inquired Mr. Borgin after Harry had paid for the books. 

'Actually, I am in need of some crystals. You might know of them. Magic distortion crystals. Used in vampire circles. Would you know of where I can get any?' Harry asked in a bitterly sweet voice. 

After a few minutes of silence Mr. Borgin left for the back of his shop and when he returned near ten minutes later, he was carrying a small wooden box. Harry thought that the discovery that he was a parselmouth might have swayed Mr. Borgin's decision relinquish his hold on the crystals. 

Mr. Borgin opened the box that was lined with red velvet, to see eight clear crystals shimmering up at him. Mr. Borgin told Harry that the crystals were terribly difficult to come by, as they were a well-guarded secret by vampire communities. To say that the price of the crystals confirmed this would be an understatement. 

Harry left the shop; his funds considerably depleted a short while later. He decided that he would make his way back up to Diagon Alley so that he could go into the Muggle world; he decided that a Muggle wardrobe of clothing would be in order. 

When passing "Quality Quidditch Supplies" Harry was met with a very unexpected but welcome sight. Out side the shop, Draco Malfoy was there with his mother, desperately pleading with her to buy him a new set of Quidditch robes. It seemed that since his father was put into Azkaban, his cosy lifestyle had quickly come to an end. The scene had already begun to draw a crowd and Draco's mother was desperately trying to pull her son away from the shop whilst he was still pleading. 

Harry couldn't resist, so he drew his wand, careful not to be seen and cast a jelly-legs jinx at Draco who fell to his knees making it look as if he was literally begging his mother for new Quidditch robes. This earned many a snigger from the crowd, a Malfoy begging for something! With that, Harry entered the store and purchased a practise snitch for the summer, he had to keep his reflexes sharp for the Quidditch Cup next term at Hogwarts. 

Harry then ventured into Muggle London where he bought heaps of brand new clothes and a handsome plain silver chain that was apparently "all the rage". He spent about an hour looking about London before returning to the Leaky Cauldron and flooing back to Mrs. Figg's house. 

He completely ignored the fast asleep Dumbledore, perched upon a comfy looking chair; he was still mad at him for trying to look into his mind without permission. He also ignored the Dursleys as they were eating dinner when he arrived back "home" (he had also eaten in London) and withdrew to his bedroom. There he placed his trunk with all of its purchases at the foot of his bed (enlarged) and took a book that he had bought from "Flourish and Blotts". Now, sat cross-legged upon his bed, Harry began to read "Transfiguration: Inanimate Items Into Animals by Miriam Wandworth" with a slight smile paying about his lips. 

A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed that. I think that Harry is well prepared now to start some training. Bit more of the order involved in the next chapter which should be up quite soon after Christmas, I just need to have a few days to relax over Christmas. But the next chapter should be up soon! Please read and review! I would like to know your thoughts and opinions for this chapter! Oh yeah, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
